The mad man fanfic
by Tardis2015
Summary: Alexes life changes when she meets a mysterious man in a bowtie.
1. Chapter 1

One

I roll over to the other side of my small bed, groaning, as the blaring alarm goes off. I open my eyes and look at the small digital clock, 6 am it reads.

'It's too early.' I moan to myself, work starts in an hour. After forcing myself out of bed I pull off my pj's and pull on plain black pants, and a simple, long purple shirt. I eat a small breakfast and head out the door.

I arrive at the coffee shop, where I work 8 hour shifts every day. The pays not the best but I make enough to live off of.

I'm about 20 minutes early so I start to take chairs off the tables, and start doing some light cleaning. When the clock on the wall says 7:00 I turn on the little open sign and wait for the customers.

A few of the early morning locals start to trickle in. Ordering coffee, and starting off the day. At noon I take a break, Letting one of the other employees take my place, thinking about how this is yet another boring day.

At 12:30 I return. The coffee shop is mainly empty. As I start cleaning a lonely table a tall man wearing a tweed jacket and a red bow tie walks in. He walks over to the counter and takes a look at the menu.

'Hello, I'll take a small coffee." He says smiling.

'Hi. Alright, 5 ponds. '

He hands me the money and smiles.

'Nice day, isn't it?' He says, looking around as I walk over to the small coffee machine behind the counter.

'Well, I'd hope so,' I say, ' I don't really get to leave here too often. Short breaks.'

'Shame, ' he smiles, I nod.

'Well, here's your coffee. You waiting for anyone? '

'Nah, just me.' He says and walks over to a small table toward the back and sits down.

It's always nice to meet such nice people, there's not many of those anymore…

Just then there's a loud bang from the back room.

'Blimey!' I say, a few people look up from there morning papers and coffee.

I walk through the door way to see what caused the sound, Hoping that it's just jimmy or Michelle, or one of my other coworkers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

' H- Hello?' I call out, flicking on the lights and looking around. No response, but I do see that a pile of boxes had fallen over and the brown coffee beans had spilled all over the floor.

Great, another mess to clean up! I think to myself. But as I reach for the broom I hear an odd metallic, scraping sound. I stop moving and the noise stops too. Confused, I decide to go see what it is.

When I start to walk over toward the noise I stumble over the coffee beans, almost tripping I reach out to the first thing I can grab; another cardboard box.

The soft cardboard rips and more beans fall out. Its only when I'm lying on my back in a pile of coffee beans that I see it: A small beetle looking thing. Metal claw like legs extend from its sides.

Tapping slowly on the bare ground, it turns to me, reveling bright red eyes. My heart races and I scream. The beetle mimics my yell, racing toward me. On my hands and knees I'm now backed up against the wall.

It slowly climbs up my leg; I bat at it with hand.

Crap is all I can think. This beetle thing is gonna kill me. I hear a door swing open, a voice by my side. My yell dies in my throat.

' Shh…' it says, sounding oddly familiar. I turn my head; it's the man that was wearing the bowtie! The beetle scurries off my leg, and goes back under the box.

'Slowly now, come on.' He motions to the door to the front of the shop. When we get to the front, the café is deserted.

'Right then!' he says smiling like a kid in a candy shop, 'I cleared everyone out when I heard your scream.'

I back up, stunned.

'Wha? Who?' I can seem to finish, not knowing what to think.

'I'm the Doctor, not sure what that was, but we are going to find out.'

I don't say anything for a moment, and then find I the right words.

'We?' I say pointing at him and then to me. He nods, then grabs the pad of paper and pen I left siting out on the table.

'Now we can't really talk in there because it follows sound waves, it already fixed itself onto you voice frequency. So we'll use this' he shows me the pad of paper. I don't really know what to do except follow him back inside the storage room.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Once we're inside I stick close to the Doctor, the heat radiating off his body feels comforting, considering the situation. I try to focuses on that, on him. This mysterious man that somehow appeared in my little café in London, the man in the bowtie and suspenders, is now helping me find a little alien robot. _Should I really trust him?_ I think to myself. No, I push the thought out of my head, now's not the time to be judging myself. _Focus_.

As we're walking through the rows of boxes he stops and reaches into the pocket of his jacket and pulls out an odd grey object. He points it at a box and the green tip comes to life. I look over at him, startled

'Sonic Screwdriver.' He whispers, the glowing tip making a whirring sound. I just nod. The room has almost ended, there's not much more space for the bug to hide in.

Just then he puts up a hand. 'Ah' he sighs quietly, and then a little bit louder 'I think we've found it.'

I look around, trying to spot the metal bug. 'Where?' I whisper back to him. He points to a large box then puts his finger to his lips. I nod, understanding that I need to be silent. A chill runs down my spine, we're so close to finding the odd metal bug. A smile stretches across his face; he must do this a lot.

He holds up his sonic screwdriver, as if showing it off to me, and then cautiously points it at the box. He presses the button and the green tip lights up; the bug scurries out from under the box. It charges at the doctor and I then stops abruptly, its legs contract and it lets out one last dying wail.

The doctor then does a little victory twirl before sticking the sonic screwdriver back in his pocket. I roll my eyes at him and let out a little giggle. Seeing me looking at him he stops and claps his hands together.

'Good, okay, One down I guess…' he says cheerfully, then adds 'but where are the coming from?'

I shrug, 'Your guess is as good as mine'

'Come on, I traced the history of the bug on the sonic screwdriver. If I can get back to the TARDIS before the reading is gone I can find out where they're coming from!' he says more to himself to me.

'Wait, what a tartis?' I ask

'TARDIS.' He corrects, and then with a nod of his head he run off, I follow on his heels.


End file.
